


When the Mirrors and the Lights and the Smoke Clear

by DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee



Series: Celebrity Status [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Found Family, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, No Beta We Transcend This Mortal Plane Like Yue, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee/pseuds/DeerstalkerDeathFrisbee
Summary: Mako @normalguyofficialYou know you're in the wrong timeline when your brother is an answer on JeopardyAsami’s Girl @korraofficialI can’t believe Bo beat me to Jeopardy fame :( Dislike, unsubscribeBoBo the Clown @bolinliofficialYou’ll always have the Teen Choice Awards
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Celebrity Status [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976263
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	When the Mirrors and the Lights and the Smoke Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a social media AU before - so this is a first for me! I know nearly nothing about Twitter, I did not count characters for accuracy, all the tumblr and twitter OCs are fictional and NOT real people. Anyone, if I somehow accidentally used your social media handle I AM SORRY, turns out I SUCK at making up fake user names so I kind of hurled nouns at each other until there was a something.

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

You know you're in the wrong timeline when your brother is an answer on Jeopardy

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

My boy accepted his Jeopardy status with grace:

_*video link, Bolin holding his phone and reading off the screen "I’d like to thank the Academy and my lovely wife for this high honor"*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

I can’t believe Bo beat me to Jeopardy fame :( Dislike, unsubscribe

**BoBo the Clown @bolinliofficial**

You’ll always have the Teen Choice Awards

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

And that’s supposed to make her feel better? At least Jeopardy has some dignity.

**BoBo the Clown @bolinliofficial**

SHOTS FIRED

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

If I remember correctly you were on that stage too... @normalguyofficial

_*attached image: a teenaged Korra and Mako dressed in peak early 2000s fashion, accepting their Teen Choice awards. Mako’s hair is gelled, Korra is wearing body glitter, it’s very surreal*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I have never seen the boy in that picture in my life

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

Hey, it’s teenaged me’s celebrity crush!

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Weird how similar he looks to your husband...

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

Super weird!

**BoBo the Clown @bolinliofficial**

What a coincidence...a koinky-dink, if you will...

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

How about you koinky-don’t

...

**Anon: Ok, this is probably a dumb question, but I just got into the Nuktuk fandom and I have to ask: who or what is ‘Normal Guy Mako’?!?**

**Razzle-Dazzle:** No worries, Nonny! Short answer, Mako is Bolin’s older brother. He acted when he was younger but is out of it now. He, Bolin, Korra, and Asami were on a really popular Disney Channel series ‘Spy High’ together. His husband, brother, sister-in-law, and best friends are all SUPER famous actors/celebrities now. The ‘normal guy’ thing is a reference to his comedy blog/video blog where he talks about how weird it is being the only ‘normal’ guy with a basic 9 to 5 job living in a crazy celebrity family. There’s a running gag on his social media where he pretends not to recognize pics of him from his acting years. He never expected the blog to get popular and he’s kind of hilariously weirded out by the whole thing. Think John Mulaney if his brother was Thor and he was married to Lin Manuel Miranda. That’s the vibe here.

_*attached gif of Mako staring into the camera, saying “feather boas are not casual wear” extremely seriously*_

_*second gif is of Wu Hou-Ting throwing a feather boa and his arms around Mako’s neck and saying “debatable” into the camera. Mako’s expression has not changed at all*_

He and Wu are honestly #goals

_#razzanswersquestions_

...

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Rando: but what is your husband?

Wu: ...human...

Me: Wrong. I'm actually three Fire ferrets in a trench coat

...

**Five Times Wuko Were #Goals**

**by: Buzzfeed Staff**

5.) That time paparazzi were hounding Wu and making him late for dinner reservations so Mako just picked him up and carried him away from the reporters

_*gif of Wu held princess style and kissing Mako’s cheek while Mako glares at a photographer*_

4.) Ok basically every time Mako has carried Wu in public, really

_*collection of gifs of various red carpet events where Wu has flung himself into Mako’s arms and Mako has caught him*_

3.) When Wu was on Ellen and basically spent half an hour gushing about Mako instead of answering any questions

_*gif of Wu on a talk show, saying “What was the question? I heard ‘Mako’ and I got distracted”*_

2.) Every time they’ve matched for the red carpet:

_*collection of photos of Mako and Wu together, Wu always wearing something bright and flamboyant, Mako wearing much more understated ensembles with accents that match his husband’s outfits*_

1.) When they shocked Twitter by announcing they’d eloped after Wu won his first Tony award

_*screenshot of a Twitter post from Mako’s official Twitter account with a pair of wedding pictures and the caption “marriage and stuff”*_

Share your favorite Wuko moments!

...

**Transcript “Q &A with Wu” from Normal Guy Mako Official Channel**

**Wu:** “Oh! Okay, so the questions pop up there and we answer them!”

 **Mako, offscreen:** “Yeah, it’s a live feed.”

 **Wu:** “Well this is fun, what do I answer first? Mmm, okay, question one- Mako! What are you doing? Sit with me!”

 **Mako:** “Do you want your tea or do you want me to sit?”

 **Wu:** “Sit with me!”

**Mako *sitting down next to Wu, holding tea***

**Wu:** “Is that for me?”

 **Mako** : “No, yours is in the kitchen.”

**Wu *pouts***

**Mako:** “I didn’t have time to finish making it, you demanded my presence”

_*long pause where they stare at each other*_

**Mako *hands over tea*:** “Hold this, I’ll be back”

**Wu *grins at the camera***

_*cut, camera comes back up to Mako and Wu, both sitting on the couch, both with tea*_

**Mako *kissing the top of Wu’s head*:** You. Are spoiled.

 **Wu:** “okay, back to question 1! Ahem, question 1: ‘What does ‘Normal Guy Mako’ actually do?’ WELL-“

 **Mako:** “Hey, hey, there are kids on the internet now. Keep it clean.”

 **Wu:** “I swear, you’re an adorable million year old curmudgeon in a hunky body.”

 **Mako:** “Just answer the question, sweetheart.”

 **Wu:** “Mako is a fire investigator! He works with the fire department and investigates arson! Okay! I’m good at this...hmm...question two... ‘Does this mean Mako is on the hot firefighter calendar?’”

_*Wu shoots Mako a Look, fanning his face like a southern belle*_

**Wu:** “Oh lordy, I’ll be, kids these days!”

 **Mako *rolls eyes*:** “I’m not answering that”

 **Wu:** “But I will! And the answer is...”

**Mako *reaches over and pinches him, Wu shrieks with laughter***

**Wu:** “YES! Yes, he’s in the calendar! Stop tickling me, you brute!”

...

**BoBo the Clown @bolinliofficial**

I can’t believe I had to learn from the internet that my bro is in a dirty firefighter calendar

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

WU THE PEOPLE DEMAND EVIDENCE

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I have never been more betrayed

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Wu, I’ll give you the outtakes from the Spy High musical episode in exchange for this fabled calendar

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Never mind the betrayal deepens

...

**Comments on ‘Q &A with Wu’**

**Anon:** Is no one else losing their mind over Mako calling Wu ‘sweetheart’????

...

 **KorrasBiceps:** Who do I have to kill to get a movie with Korrasami playing romantic leads? Asking for a friend.

_#girls #theyre bi your honor #korrasami #the sexual tension in the last season of spy high was REAL_

...

**BoBo the Clown @bolinliofficial**

Super psyched to announce I’ll be appearing in New Moon Studios’ ‘Femme Fatale’ along with my bffs Korra and Asami Sato and brother-in-law Wu Hou-Ting!

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

I GET TO PLAY A BAD GUY!!!! So psyched to be part of the #FemmeFatale team!

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

He’s been wearing a Dracula cape and swishing around the house monologuing dramatically

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Spy High Squad Assemble! So excited for some spy v. spy action with team #FemmeFatale!

_*attached image of Bolin, Korra, and Asami doing the Charlie’s Angels pose*_

…

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

First episode of the new mini series is up on Netflix! The science squad teams up with Bill Nye and Toph Talks Rocks to explore earth system science!

**Mr. Dr. Beifong @bolinliofficial**

My wife hung out with TWO of my heroes and all I got was this AWESOME t-shirt

_*attached picture of Bolin flexing, wearing a ‘Science Rulez’ t-shirt*_

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Babe, Toph is my grandma. We see her at Mom’s New Year party every year. But your shirt is v. Cute

_*attached pic of Opal wearing sunglasses and the same shirt and striking a dramatic pose*_

**Mr. Dr. Beifong @bolinliofficial**

Don’t forget Pabu!

_*attached image, a large, reddish ferret is shown wearing a tiny, matching t-shirt*_

...

 **Dr.WeirdScience:** Dr. Opal Beifong is a blessing and should be worshipped accordingly.

_#make science fun again #science education matters #shes the millennial bill nye we all needed #we don’t deserve women #yet goddesses continue to exist_

***Bolin-Li reblogged your post***

**Dr.WeirdScience:** omg

...

 **KorrasBiceps:** Am I insane or is Mako in the background of that promo pic for Femme Fatale?

_#his hair is slicked back #unsettling #Bolin-Li #comments?_

**Bolin-Li reblogged from KorrasBiceps**

**Bolin-Li:** Let’s just say a bet was lost and an extra was found…

_#Femme Fatale #can neither confirm nor deny_

**Razzle-Dazzle:** I can’t believe Bolin is on Tumblr just to gossip about his brother

**Bolin-Li reblogged from Razzle-Dazzle**

**Bolin-Li:** I’m a little brother. It’s a calling.

_#Makoooo #get tumblr so I can drag u more effectively_

…

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Visiting the fam in Anchorage AK! Just in time for #SolsticeFest!

_*attached image: Korra and Asami in downtown Anchorage. A massive summer street festival is going on around them. They’re holding funnel cakes and beers and Korra has powdered sugar on her nose*_

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Korra: Just try it!

Me: what is it?

Korra: a reindeer hotdog!

Me: a reindeer WHAT

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Asami: I’m not eating Rudolph the red nosed reindeer!

_*attached image: Asami holding what looks like a sausage hot dog in a bun away from her body, looking disturbed*_

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Once you’ve met a reindeer you feel really weird about eating her cousins

_*attached image: Asami and Korra with a man with an adolescent reindeer. The reindeer is wearing a harness and lead like a large dog. Korra is chatting with the man while Asami pets the reindeer*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

Asami made a friend!

_*attached image: Asami kneeling next to the harnessed reindeer, offering her carrots*_

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Korra and her admirers

_*attached image: Korra sitting on the ground, surrounded by sled dogs who are all trying to greet her at once*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

To answer everyone’s questions - no these are not my dogs. They belong to a family friend who’s a breeder/musher.

_*attached images, Korra playing with a bunch of sled dogs*_

...

 **KorrasBiceps:** my heart can’t take the cuteness on Twitter right now. Korrasami! Korra with puppies! Asami and the reindeer! I can’t -

_#slain #rip in pieces me #my skin is glowing #my crops are thriving #live your best lives queens_

...

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

Dog-sitting for Korra and Asami! And by dog sitting, I mean the dog is sitting! On Mako!

_*attached image, Mako flat on his back on the floor, a huge white Malamute mix sitting on his chest and licking his face*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

You know your life is weird when you’re walking your friends’ dog and people ask for her autograph...

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

I MADE NAGA AUTOGRAPHS

They’re on sale online! All proceeds go to the Alaska Humane Society!

Don’t worry, the paint we used is puppy-safe!

_*attached image, a bunch of business cards with dog paw prints on them. Naga sits next to them looking very proud*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

I’m crying, that’s the cutest thing. When Asami and i get back we’ll sign them too!

...

**My Life is Normal - the blog**

**Welcome Page**

If you’ve managed to get here...welcome, I guess? I’m Mako, I’m married to a movie/broadway star and my baby brother plays a superhero on TV. This is where I go to tell the internet about how weird life is.

_*attached gif: John Mulaney saying “this might as well happen - adult life is already so goddamn weird*_

...

**Mr.Dr.Beifong @bolinliofficial**

STEAK NIIIIIIITE

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

STEAK NIIIIIIIIGHT

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Did Opal just throw shade at Bolin’s spelling?

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Can neither confirm nor deny

**Korra Stan Fan @badgersnmoles**

Aren’t u vegetarian, Opal?

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Yep! Mako is the only one of us who’s any good at grilling mushroom steaks, tho, so I’m glad when he loses <3

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

The truth comes out at last

...

**My Life is Normal - the blog**

**Steak Night**

We’ve been getting a lot of questions about this. Like. A lot. Like. Too many.

Basically, we all have google alerts on our names and throughout the month we keep a running tally of mentions of us in the news. Whichever couple ends the month with the most ludicrous tabloid stories between them buys the others a steak dinner. This month Wu and I lost, so now we’re buying Bolin, Opal, Asami, and Korra dinner. Because apparently whenever my husband hugs someone in public we’re getting a divorce. Or something? Idk tabloids confuse me.

...

**STEAK NITE FTW @bolinliofficial**

I dedicate this steak to my bro in law, may he continue to cause scandal wherever he goes

_*attached image, a plate piled high with cooked steaks, a few more sizzling on the grill along with a huge portabella mushroom steak*_

**STEAK NIGHT FTW @opalbeifongofficial**

I’d like to dedicate this mushroom to my brother in law for being the only bitch in this family who cooks vegetarian food properly

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

So, this happened...

_*attached video, a poolside patio shown at an angle. Mako is at the grill, chatting with Bolin. Opal and Wu are sipping alarmingly pink cocktails with little umbrellas in them. Suddenly a white blur jumps for the plate next to Mako. Korra, soaking wet, wearing a swimsuit, appears in the frame yelling, “Naga! NAGA NO!” Naga does not listen and instead charges off with a steak in her mouth crashing into pool furniture as she goes, Korra chasing after her with only one flip flop on*_

**STEAK NITE FTW @bolinliofficial**

Moments before disaster....

_*attached image, Korra relaxing in the pool on an inflatable flamingo.*_

_*attached image, Korra looking up as if she senses something amiss*_

_*attached image, Korra lunging off the flamingo, presumably to chase Naga*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

The good news: Naga didn’t make herself sick gorging on steak

The bad news: my flip flop betrayed me

_*attached image, Korra on the ground holding a mangled steak, giving thumbs up with her free hand, her mouth is bloody, presumably from some sort of flip flop assisted fall*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I’m posting this under protest

_*attached video, Korra, still bloody, saying through the paper towels stuffed in her mouth “no, no, Mako, I gotta reassure the internet I’m fine”. Mako’s voice off screen says “no, you’ve just got to let Asami drive you to the hospital” Korra, ignoring him, says “Hi internet!!! I’m fine! You know how it is, it’s not steak night if you don’t chip a tooth on your best friend’s patio!” The camera swivels around and Mako stares into the lens like he’s on The Office, in the background you can hear Asami saying “no, honey, that’s not a thing”.*_

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

Steak night has been rescheduled to a time when everyone’s teeth are intact.

**Flip Flop Flop @reality_bender**

That was a wild ride from start to finish

...

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Korra, babe, don’t brag to the nurses about all the other times you’ve injured yourself...they don’t like that

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

_*attached gif, Ron Swanson from Parks and Rec saying “women like scars, they show you survived an attack”*_

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

_*attached gif, President Obama looking extremely skeptical*_

...

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

Mako felt really bad about Korra getting hurt so I suggested he get her some ice cream...

_*attached image, Mako standing in front of a kitchen island, a row of half-pint ice cream containers in front of him, there is one of every conceivable flavor*_

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

I COULDN’T REMEMBER WHAT SHE LIKES SO I PANICKED

**Naga v Steak @korrasbiceps**

Mako, the unexpected cinnamon roll of the krew

**Flip Flop Flop @reality_bender**

I expected this level of himbo from Bolin

**Opal the Science Gal @opalbeifongofficial**

Mako is secretly a sweetie!!!!!

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

Incorrect.

**RIP Korra’s Tooth @bolinliofficial**

Is someone slandering my big bro? U wanna go, bro? Let’s go

**Mako @normalguyofficial**

...are you threatening to fight me...for me?

**RIP Korra’s Tooth @bolinliofficial**

I will punch u in the face with compliments and love, don’t push me

...

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Naga is very sorry

_*attached image, a shame faced Naga wearing a cardboard sign that says ‘get well soon, Mom’*_

**Asami’s Girl @korraofficial**

TELL HER I LOVE HER AND OF COURSE I FORGIVE HER!!!!!!

**Flip Flop Flop @reality_bending**

NAGA IS A GOOD GIRL

***jazz hands* @razzle-dazzle**

NAGA IS THE BEST GIRL

...

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

Korra is home and eating ice cream as we speak. Ask me how I know.

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Korra and Mako had better not eat all that ice cream on their own

**King Wu @wuhou-tingofficial**

No worries, I’m helping them!

**Korra’s Girl @asamisatoofficial**

Not what I meant but ok then

**Author's Note:**

> I used to live in Anchorage, so the Korrasami in Alaska section is based on real things! Solstice Fest is a big event downtown every summer solstice! I really have met a guy walking a reindeer on a harness, I've met mushers and sled dogs (good puppies!), and I have eaten a reindeer hotdog. (They're delicious, sorry Asami). 
> 
> Fic title from 'Celebrity Status' by Marianas Trench
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed! I'd like to do more with this AU in the future!


End file.
